Respec System
With the Respec System, you can redistribute your character's Spell XP, Skill points and Support Spells. How To Respec There are currently four ways you can Respec your character, three in game quests and one consumable item available in the Boutique. 1st Respect automatically offered at Level 30 The first quest offering you a Respec will trigger automatically at level 30. It will give you 48 hours to go to the Jonk of your nation and ask for your Respec. Note that we're talking about two days in real time, and not ingame time. Speaking to Jonk will teleport you also to a special instance dedicated to Respec. 2nd activable Respec starting at Level 30 The second quest offering you a Respec will be available starting level 30. To get it you have to go talk to the Jonk of your nation. He will ask you to bring him a large number of low-level resources, in exchange for which he will give you access to a Respec by sending you to the dedicated instance. But be careful: This quest can only be completed once per month. 3rd Respect automatically offered at Level 80 The third quest offering you a Respec will trigger automatically at level 80. It will give you 48 hours to go to the Jonk of your nation and ask for your Respec. Note that we're talking about two days in real time, and not ingame time. Speaking to Jonk will teleport you also to a special instance dedicated to Respec. 4th Respect via Boutique There is a third way to get a Respec: with a scroll available in our Boutique, which can be bought once a week and per account. This will allow you to simply be teleported into the Respec instance and make your changes. This scroll can be used at any character level. It will not be tradable but will have no use limitation. The Respec Talking to Master Kano will allow you to redistribute your Characteristics, Spell XP and specialties. All the Spell XP you "should" have gotten from quests or challenges will also be added here. The Respec Instance When you get a Respec, you will be teleported to a dedicated instance where Master Kano will offer you as many Respecs as you want as long as you do not leave the instance. There are 5 dummies here, each one with 10,000 HP and doesn't move. They attack you with all the 4 elements like the Royal Piwi. *Passive dummy, doesn't attack, 0% Resistance *Aggressive Dummy 1, 50% Damage and Resistance *Aggressive Dummy 2, 100% Damage and Resistance *Aggressive Dummy 3, 150% Damage and Resistance *Aggressive Dummy 4, 200% Damage and Resistance Notes *If you're low on health, respec, then put points in health to heal yourself, then respec again if you wish. *You can only leave the instance by talking to Master Kano. It doesn't matter if you log out, die, or give up. *You can't use a Recall Potion or the Almanax Recall Potion while in the instance. *The points you get from the scrolls through achievements will NOT be respeced. Category:Guide